Chance Item
Chance Item is a Gaia Online Gaia Item. Overview A Chance Item (CI) is a Premium Item which when used generate a random prized item, sometimes a game will have to be played in order to earn the item inside the container. The Magical Gift boxes and Trunks were the first ever Chance Items on Gaia and would show up at any given time. Up to this point they have not been updated with new items. When the La Victoire's cash shop based Chance Items were released they were met with a mix of positive and negative reactions; because although they give exclusive quality prizes there is also a high chance of failure as one moves to another level or upon opening the container. And often these items contain long requested suggestions, so the said item(s) is not easy to get due to chance, rarity, and what is viewed as Marketplace inflation. The Cash Shop Chance Items have shown a pattern of being introduced with: Colorful banners, Mini Comics, a separate page, original characters and concluding Mini-comics. The various images that come with the item can be found in Gaia Community Discussion or Gaia Guides and Resources forum by searching the thread topics. Types of Items General * Chance Item - Will be known as the primary container on the Gaiapedia. When a user purchases a Chance Item container, they can open the container to receive an item. They were officially named 'Chance Item' in 2010 March, however, Gaians refer to them as Random Item Generator (RIG). ** Chance Item Plus - These are given various names such as Plus, Super, or Special, to indicate that these containers could give 2, 3 or even 4 times the amount of rewards as oppose to a chance at a single reward with a standard container. These were released in June 2014. ** Human Item - These are Chance Items created for the default Human Avatars, released in 2003 March. ** Paw Item - These are Chance Items created for Animal Avatars, released in 2014 February. ** Hair Item - These are items that release wig items. ** Animated Item - These are items that release animated items. ** Gold Shop Item - These are item containers in Gold Shops that release recolors of stocked gold shop items. ** Charity Item - These are items released for charity with proceeds going to the charity the staffs choosing. * Chance Item Bundle (# Pack) - These Bundles are released with the single Chance Item. They release Chance Item containers; at its earliest there were 4 to a pack. Then later 9 packs were released in February 2009 and have been and continue to be the standard. Other packs include those starting from 3 and continuing upwards to 100, these were released in 2014 March and continue to be so. ** Plus Pack - These are bundles released in a pack of 100 and contain the current individual Chance Item containers. The feature for this item allows users to access the items in the container with one click as oppose to individually if a standard 100 pack was purchased. They cost slightly more than the standard 100. These were released in 2014 June. * Advance Chance - An Advance Chance allows purchasers the opportunity to possibly obtain the next months item hours before its release to the general public. These act similar to the bundles, releasing nine Chance Item containers. They are commonly stocked when the previous CI is unstocked. ** Advance Chance II - These are Advance Chances released within the same month, both will have different types of Chance Item containers upon release. Another type includes a basic bundle that will contain yet another bundle or more items in relation to this theme, the clues given that it will be 'heavier' than usual. These were released in 2013 December. ** Chance Pass - Similar to an Advance Chance in that it will release the current Chance Item container. The differences are remain sealed until a variety of different Chance Item containers are released. And at the end of the month there is an exclusive 'Golden Sealed Box'. These were released in 2014 October. ** Jump Start - Similar to Advance Chance but required Gaians to meet a goal similar to that of a Kickstart Event. These were released in 2019 July. * Sub-Chance Item - This term is exclusive to the Gaiapedia as a way of distinguishing them from the primary container. Sub-Chance Items are obtained by opening a Chance Items, and the most common have been from level gaining or are instantly received depending on the purpose of the primary item. These date back to 2009. **'Enhanced Chance Item' - This is the official name for Sub-Chance Items released in 2014 June, they are obtained by opening an Advance Chance. In 2014 May they were first (and still are) released from Limited Quantity bundles. * Limited Chance Item Bundles - These are Limited Quantity Items available for a limited time and quantities. They contain certain amount of sub-chance items and exclusive recolors. They were released in 2014 May. * Umami Drop - These are containers that only release two types of items: a common type and a rare (recolor). They were released in June 2018. In conjunction with this a series of bundle items called "Shop the Look" were released, these contain a set of items that give a similar look to the Umami items. They were released in 2018 August. ** Umami PLUS - These are exclusive to Cloud 9 and are soulbound version that double the chances of obtaining a rare recolor. They were released in 2019 March. Retired * Gold Chance Item - These are Chance Items that are designed specifically to release Gold in various increments. Some have the ability to release items as well as gold, or simply give the option by use of a button. They were officially named 'Gold Chance Item' in 2014 July, however, Gaians refer to them as Gold Generators. ** Project Chance Item - These are Chance Items that contain special tickets that are rare to obtain, they allow a Gaian to design their own item for the Cash Shop. Other types give Gaians the ability to recolor any current item, become a Shopkeepers apprentice, devise a sale, or even an Event. These were released in 2014 March. * Sponsor Item - These are items exclusively tied to a sponsorship and are created to reflect copyrighted product(s). * Club Verge Chance Items and Bundles - These are exclusive to Club Verge, and are usually released a few days after the Chance Items that are stocked in the La Victoire. Unlike the La Victoire version, these containers are able to place players at the final stage which increases the chance for a victory item. Misc. types * Chance Item by Coupon - These are Chance Items that can only be obtained when a member uses a coupon code when they purchase Gaia Cash via Paypal or Credit Card. Trivia * Chance Items have a rainbow sparkle file:Premium sparkle CI-RIG.gif References External links * Promotional page Premium Items * Promotional page Chance Item (default name for promotional pages) * Marketplace tags Chance Item * Marketplace tags Premium CI * * * Navigation Category:Premium Item Category:Chance Item Category:Glossary